(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsing device, and more particularly, to a two-stage collapsing device for an umbrella and the device avoid from unexpected re-opening during operation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional way to open an umbrella is to manually push the runner along the shaft of the umbrella upward until all the stretchers are expanded, and when collapsing the umbrella, the user presses a locking member inward to allow the runner to be moved downward to fold the stretchers. An automatic umbrella adds springs to the stretchers and a button is installed on the handle so that when the user presses the button, the springs are released and the stretchers are expanded.
The opening is convenient for the users but when the user wants to collapse the automatic umbrella, the user has to pull the runner to overcome the force of the springs to fold the stretchers. This may not be convenient for some users who do not have sufficient force to overcome the force of the springs. In some situations, the user's hand may slip from the runner and the umbrella will open again at speed, which may injury or scare the user.
The present invention intends to provide a two-stage collapsing device for umbrella and which completely improve the shortcomings of the conventional umbrella collapsing device.